The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing devices often employ disk media for storing data of operating systems, databases, applications, and the like. Typically, data is stored to disks or platters of a media drive, such as a hard-disk drive or an array of hard-disk drives (e.g. data mirroring and/or striping). These disks or platters of the media drive are often configured to support concentric tracks of sectors in which the data of a computing device can be written to or read from. When data is read from sectors of a media disk during a read operation, the data is read from the sectors sequentially as a read/write head encounters each of the sectors while the media disk is rotated.
If the read/write head and its associated disk-read channel are unable to read a sector, however, the current read operation is typically halted and another attempt to read the unread sector is made during subsequent revolutions of the media disks rotation. Once data is read from the unread sector or the unread sector is classified as a failed sector during these subsequent revolutions, the read operation is restarted and the remaining sectors of the read operation are read. Halting and restarting disk read operations for each sector error, however, can degrade media drive performance as each additional revolution of the media disk may increase data seek-times, consume more power, and/or reduce operational lifetime of the media drive.